Andrean Republic of America
The Andrean Republic of America, or more commonly the Andrean Republic, is presidential oligarchy, lead by President Anthony Williams, older cousin to the Kisiwa Nation's president, Maurice Williams. The Republic is bordered by the Union of Everett and the Kingdom of Texas, the latter of which controls territory claimed by the Andrean government. To the north is Cascadia, parts of which the Andrean Republic also claim as its own. The republic consists of the former U.S. states of California, Wyoming, Nevada, Utah, Idaho, and Montana. The Andrean Republic has a population of some 46 million people, living in an area of about a million square miles, and it's capital is the city of San Francisco. Because of the government's close personal relation with that of Kisiwa's, it has had a poor standing with its neighbors, who believe it to be helping a nation with an atrocious human rights recond. History As the United States collapsed under its own weight, several Western states, following in the footsteps of thr Kingdom of Texas, agreed that they did not wish to be dragged down into the economic crisis of the U.S.. Senators and representatives from California, Wyoming, Utah, Nevada, Montana, and Idaho, gathered in Frenso on June 25 2005, to discuss how to procede with their succession from the United States. They created a new constitution that gave power to a select few, minimizing the level of corruption, and creating a system that allowed for quicker and more efficent decisions in the new government. Finally, the new government needed a strong and decisive leader, one that could use his vast powers effectively and justly. Multiple canidates where chosen, but one lawyer from San Francisco, Anthony Williams, was chosen. He had a record of unbiased successes in his career, and was known to be a good man morally and politically, never chosing the side that would benefit him. On June 27, 2005, the newly formed Andrean Republic of America formally succeded from the United States, and selected San Francisco as its new capital city. The government under Williams got to work immediately, seeking to use the lack of bureaucratic red tape in the system to pass new laws that would solve many of the issues that were plauging the country. First, President Williams passed a law allowing gays civil unions, but barring them from religious marriages. He stated that marriage was a religious gift from God, and would remain that way. Civil unions on the other hand, were an allowance from the government allowing gays the same benefits a marriage provided, but without the involvement of religion. He also stated that if gays didn't want that, they could always leave, and leave the religious majority population alone. Williams was also quick to move on the immigration issue. For decades, illegal immigrants were entering the country, and demanding the right to be recognized as citizens, going so far as to call native Andreans "selfish" and "greedy" with citizenship. Not one to be talked down to by illegals, the Andrean government unianimously decided to construct a twenty-foot high, nine-foot wide wall, with sniper towers, electric fences, and automated machine gun nests built-in. Almost immediately, immigration ceased to be an issue. The national government was restructured immediately, to give the President as much power as possible before a new constitution was created. In doing so, the President could dictate the terms of the planned constitution, and still walk away with about as much power as granted beforehand. This was done, not to create a dictorial government, but to help get around the ineffectiveness of the Senate, while still keeping true to the democratic theme it represented to the world. In early 2006, a new constitution was drafted and accepted by the Republic, officially making it a constitutional government backed by laws. This was done as more of a political stunt a than a real overhual of the old American government. Government The Andrean Republic is a federal republic, much in same way its predessor the United States was. It is governed by a President, who is elected to a life term. The current president is Anthony Williams. Its legislative body is the Andrean Congress, who's members, unlike the older Congress of the United States, have term limits. This was done with the hope of limiting the power of older senators and representatives that placed a stranglehold on the democratic processes that hampered and eventually destroyed the United States. It consists of two houses; the Senate and the House of Resentatives. Each state in the republic gets one senator, and three representatives. This was also done in the hope of weakening the gridlock that made it almost impossible for bills and later laws to get pass every member of Congress. Senators have two four-year terms, and Representatives have three one-years terms. The Vice President of the Andrean Republic is the replacement of the President he or she is currently serving under, in the event that the President is either impeached, dies in office, or simply resigns. The current Vice President in Jasalyn Williams. The Vice President has considerably more power than the old U.S. Vice President. Whereas the latter had no power other than duty to break Congressional ties, the Andrean counterpart serves as both the head of Congress, and has the power appoint and fire members at his/her leisure with the consent of the President. This was implemented as check to the President's almost unrestained power. Thus, only the Vice President has the right to chose who can enter Congress, and limit the President's power if need be by simply refusing to cooperate. While is essentially un-democratic, the people do have a small voice in the running of the nation. Military The Andrean Republic maintains a medium sized force known as the Andrean Defense Forces. It is divided into four major branches, each of which fulfills a certain role during combat operations. The ADF is divided into the Andrean Army, Andrean Navy, Andrean Air Force, and the Andrean Republican Guard. The latter is responsible for spearheading assaults, and taking high profile targets, such as military bases, airfields, and at times, nuclear missile silo. The Andrean Defense Force hasn't been involved in an active conflict since its creation, and taking into consideration the policies of the Andrean government, it is a certain possibilty that that will not be changing for sometime. The military is commanded by a civilian, who is the President of the Andrean Republic. He typically leaves this duty to the Secretary of Defense during peace-time, but assumes the position during times of war. Culture Demographics Economy The republic has long been the banking center of the American west, and currently dominates trade into and out of the West Coast. With a annual GDP of $2.237 trillion dollars, it is also the largest economy on its side of North America. Despite its formidable economic status, the Andrean Republic is currently in the middle of paying off its pre-indenpendence debt when it was apart of the United States. Currently, this debt sits at about $270 million dollars, down from $400 million. While this is relatively small for any other nation, this is effectively a fifth of the Andrean GDP, and spending has not helped the country's situtation. Despite this, there has been some growth, with the GDP per capita remain rather high, though no where near as the Cascadian GDP per capita, which sits at $64,750. The Andrean Dollar is the legal tender in the republic. It is a solid currency, with a value of about 0.902 U.S. dollars. The nation is a member of NAFTA, and maintains considerable sway as one of the two major nations trading with Mexico. Energy For some time, the Andrean Republic, long before it became a nation, was the leader in clean energy. It gains most of energy from wind, solar, nuclear, and recently, fusion power plants. It has a number of hydro power plants, but the majority of the nation's energy still comes from coal. Thankfully, most of these plants deal with clean coal burning, and have some of best enviormental standards on the continent. It has the fourth largest energy market in the world, behind Everett, China, and Texas, though work to bump the country up to third by constructing a string of fusion power stations across California are underway. Issues with some of the last remaining oil companies have lead to violent attacks against clean power sources, such as the 2010 bombing of the Frenso Water Stations, which were providing the city with 80% of its energy needs. Education Category:Nations Category:Andrean Republic